The Moon
by Meridiean
Summary: A multi-chapter TB finale rewrite starting the night of the Thanksgiving gathering in Sookie's yard. Things aren't as fine and dandy as the fuck-ups at TB wanted to brainwash us into thinking they are... Naturally AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE), OOC (OUT-OF-CHARACTER), OC (with ORIGINAL CHARACTER), and whatever other abbreviations you want to use. An E/S HEA is the mission.
1. Chapter 1

Head bowed with his forehead resting on the wood, Eric paused before opening the door to leave his office. Another night wasted sitting on that damn throne staring out at that same damn crowd of vermin.. Another night…alone.

Tired. He was so damn tired.

As the minutes ticked by he knew that even now, almost 4 and a half years…later, his wealth was increasing exponentially with the new blood, but he couldn't care less.

It just didn't matter anymore.

Nothing did.

Impulsively deciding to turn left instead of right, he quickly exited the bar reeking of desperation and despair, much of it his own, and once outside he flew up to the top of Fangtasia. No one, not even Pam, knew of the 'oasis of solitude' he had created up there out of a lawn chair and nothing else.

He'd thought the irony of glamouring and releasing the Newlin woman on Thanksgiving night would have made him feel…something, but other than having a vague sense that Godric would have approved, there was…nothing.

Pam was livid, of course, but that was her problem. She'd kept trying to talk him in to letting her _truly_ pimp out Sarah, but he felt that letting vampires feed on her for the cure to the disease she'd helped create was punishment enough. She'd served her sentence and it was time for her and her annoying voice to go.

Reclining in the chair aligned for the best view of the risen moon, he sighed as he focused on the glowing light. As he lost himself in the memories from several years back, he crossed his arms and let the pale, lonely orb above him blur into a softer, sweeter pain.

On this night he was thankful for the moon. It wasn't his chosen company, but as it was, it was the only company he could choose.

**•~•0•~•**

Several miles and a few light-years away, Sookie made the rounds with her pitcher, making sure that everyone had what they wanted to drink. Even almost nine months' pregnant she still found herself playing the waitress, serving others no matter that her back and feet ached and she already had to pee again.

Keeping her fake smile up for the sake of all her guests, she finally made it to her seat and gratefully plopped down. She aimed that same fake smile at Steve sitting at the head of the table as if he had done anything to deserve the honor. He was ok, she guessed. Even less considerate than Alcide and Bill, still, he tried…just, not very hard. She rubbed her stomach as she felt the baby kick, and realized that she wasn't actually thankful for all that much. The baby was healthy and strong, but that was about it.

A twinkling in the sky drew her attention and her eyes immediately caught sight of the moon. While she had always loved the sun's warmth and light and always would, lately she'd been more and more drawn to the moon and all it represented. Somehow here lately the moon felt more comforting, more understanding.

She sighed. She had no idea how much longer she could continue on with the way things were. As she listened to the conversations going on around her, she realized that none of them were really directed toward _her_.

Sure, all these people had come over to her place to celebrate Thanksgiving in the company of friends, but really all they did was come to eat her food, drink her New Blood, and talk to each other.

Surrounded as she was by family and friends, she'd never felt so alone.

Giving up on picking at the food on her plate, she once again returned her gaze to the moon looking gently down upon her, and felt the tears prickling at her eyes.

Again.

Sookie quickly excused herself from the table and hauled her gravid body back into the house. Knowing that everyone automatically expected her to be going to the bathroom, she went on in and locked the door behind herself. The second the lock snicked, the tears she'd been holding back for the past several years came pouring out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dearest Darling Readers-Mine,

This story is not gone.

It lives on, probably in infamy, over on my preferred posting site, addicted2godric. wordpress. com, and on TWCS, and on AO3. Check my profile for links that don't work because fanfiction .paranoia is too over-controlling to let readers know other _**viable **_fanfic sites exist.

The problem, however, is that other _**ASSHOLE**_"fanfic" sites exist, too, and that, ladies and gennelmen, is why I've deleted all but these five stories, and all but the first chapters of these.

See, these clone/mirror sites have copied the entirety of fanfiction .here - including all the stories, and they're pulling in ad revenue off this stolen property.

Basically, they're making money off my work not only without my permission but without sharing the cash with me, either.

I don't make shit for writing fanfiction - writing fanfiction actually COSTS me in time, energy, patience, smokes, and coffee...damned if I want an unauthorized site makin' bank on my ass. It's bad enough that _this_ site cashes in with the ad revenue (thank God for AdBlock so _**I**_ don't have to see the ads!), but at least I've given them permission to do so by posting my work here.

These mirror/clone sites? Fuck them in the ass with a spiked rusty crowbar.

Now, I'm not going to give links to these fucking asshole sites since they're known to contain malware, but when you're reading a fic be sure to check the address bar to be sure you're on fanfiction .thisshittysite.

Spread the word.

When the next real chapter update is available, I'll post a notice here as Ch. 3 so you guys will know it's up and ready. At this point I'm still going to maintain this account here no matter how tempted I am to leave, so feel free to PM me here, leave reviews, etc., but the actual chapters will be posted on the other three sites listed above and in my profile.

You are MORE than welcome to come on over to my Wordpress site - there are pics, banners, and a ton of stories that haven't been - and won't be - posted here. There are a couple of fics over there that are site-specific including one that I'm going to be posting the final chapter to within the next couple days. Click to follow so you'll get notifications, etc.

Come on in - the water's fine!

~Mer


	3. Chapter 32

**ATTENTION ATTENTION - READ ALL ABOUT IT! CHAPTER 32 IS UP!**

Well, if you go to one of my **other** sites that is since I don't post actual chapters over here anymore. Check profile for sorta-links since this site is absolutely terrified of external links.

* * *

Read below about why the chapter isn't actually posted here. This portion is tossed in this space in case chapters have to contain more than a certain number of words or some such thing - skip if you've read it before; it's not like it's changed much, lol.

* * *

Dearest Darling Readers-Mine,

This story is not gone.

It lives on, probably in infamy, over on my preferred posting site, addicted2godric. wordpress. com, and on TWCS, and on AO3. Check my profile for links that don't work because fanfiction .paranoia is too over-controlling to let readers know other **_viable _**fanfic sites exist.

The problem, however, is that other **_ASSHOLE_**"fanfic" sites exist, too, and that, ladies and gennelmen, is why I've deleted all but these five stories, and all but the first chapters of these.

See, these clone/mirror sites have copied the entirety of fanfiction .here - including all the stories, and they're pulling in ad revenue off this stolen property.

Basically, they're making money off my work not only without my permission but without sharing the cash with me, either.

I don't make shit for writing fanfiction - writing fanfiction actually COSTS me in time, energy, patience, smokes, and coffee...damned if I want an unauthorized site makin' bank on my ass. It's bad enough that _this_ site cashes in with the ad revenue (thank God for AdBlock so **_I_** don't have to see the ads!), but at least I've given them permission to do so by posting my work here.

These mirror/clone sites? Fuck them in the ass with a spiked rusty crowbar.

Now, I'm not going to give links to these fucking asshole sites since they're known to contain malware, but when you're reading a fic be sure to check the address bar to be sure you're on fanfiction .thisshittysite.

Spread the word.

When the next real chapter update is available, I'll post a notice here as Ch. 3 so you guys will know it's up and ready. At this point I'm still going to maintain this account here no matter how tempted I am to leave, so feel free to PM me here, leave reviews, etc., but the actual chapters will be posted on the other three sites listed above and in my profile.

You are MORE than welcome to come on over to my Wordpress site - there are pics, banners, and a ton of stories that haven't been - and won't be - posted here. There are a couple of fics over there that are site-specific including one that I'm going to be posting the final chapter to within the next couple days (done and done by now). Click to follow so you'll get notifications, etc.

Come on in - the water's fine!

~Mer


	4. Chapter 33

**ATTENTION ATTENTION - READ ALL ABOUT IT! CHAPTER 33 IS UP!**

Well, if you go to one of my **other** sites that is since I don't post actual chapters over here anymore. Check profile for sorta-links since this site is absolutely terrified of external links.

* * *

Read below about why the chapter isn't actually posted here. This portion is tossed in this space in case chapters have to contain more than a certain number of words or some such thing - skip if you've read it before; it's not like it's changed much, lol.

* * *

Dearest Darling Readers-Mine,

This story is not gone.

It lives on, probably in infamy, over on my preferred posting site, addicted2godric. wordpress. com, and on TWCS, and on AO3. Check my profile for links that don't work because fanfiction .paranoia is too over-controlling to let readers know other **_viable _**fanfic sites exist.

The problem, however, is that other **_ASSHOLE_**"fanfic" sites exist, too, and that, ladies and gennelmen, is why I've deleted all but these five stories, and all but the first chapters of these.

See, these clone/mirror sites have copied the entirety of fanfiction .here - including all the stories, and they're pulling in ad revenue off this stolen property.

Basically, they're making money off my work not only without my permission but without sharing the cash with me, either.

I don't make shit for writing fanfiction - writing fanfiction actually COSTS me in time, energy, patience, smokes, and coffee...damned if I want an unauthorized site makin' bank on my ass. It's bad enough that _this_ site cashes in with the ad revenue (thank God for AdBlock so **_I_** don't have to see the ads!), but at least I've given them permission to do so by posting my work here.

These mirror/clone sites? Fuck them in the ass with a spiked rusty crowbar.

Now, I'm not going to give links to these fucking asshole sites since they're known to contain malware, but when you're reading a fic be sure to check the address bar to be sure you're on fanfiction .thisshittysite.

Spread the word.

When the next real chapter update is available, I'll post a notice here as Ch. 3 so you guys will know it's up and ready. At this point I'm still going to maintain this account here no matter how tempted I am to leave, so feel free to PM me here, leave reviews, etc., but the actual chapters will be posted on the other three sites listed above and in my profile.

You are MORE than welcome to come on over to my Wordpress site - there are pics, banners, and a ton of stories that haven't been - and won't be - posted here. There are a couple of fics over there that are site-specific including one that I'm going to be posting the final chapter to within the next couple days (done and done by now). Click to follow so you'll get notifications, etc.

Come on in - the water's fine!

~Mer


	5. Chapter 34

**ATTENTION ATTENTION - READ ALL ABOUT IT! CHAPTER 34 IS UP!**

Well, if you go to one of my **other** sites that is since I don't post actual chapters over here anymore. Check profile for sorta-links since this site is absolutely terrified of external links.

* * *

The previous "chapter" posted here will explain why I no longer post chapter updates here, but do post a NOTICE of said chapter updates. Hope you feel like venturing over to one of the other sites where actual chapters are located (my wordpress site has everything, but a lot of my work reclines gracefully over on TWCS and AO3, so take your pick.)

Whatever you choose, have a great one!

~Mer


	6. Chapter 35

**ATTENTION ATTENTION - READ ALL ABOUT IT! CHAPTER 35 IS UP!**

As I promised my fantastic readers on this site (see? I haven't forgotten you!), here's notice that an update is available on one of my other sites. Please see previous 'chapters' here for the whys and possibly maybe (ok, definitely) a mini-rant...

* * *

Here's a little excerpt if you want:

Albeit later than intended, Eric and Sookie, followed closely by Sevrin and Willa, pulled up before the hospital in a surprisingly seedy area on the outskirts of town. Sookie, as well as Sevrin and Willa in the SUV behind them, looked around in confused disbelief when he turned off the increasingly deserted road into an obviously neglected lot.

On the way over Eric had elaborated a bit on the "all-species supe hospital". While it was true that the vast majority of supes preferred to be treated in their own homes or dens or lairs or what have you, the more severe, life-threatening, or long-term cases needed a safe location where the small but powerful group of local supernatural healers could tend to them. Supe biology did not always fall in line with what human doctors knew of human systems. The location also provided a place for Dr. Ludwig and her ilk to perform their research as they tried to advance their own medical knowledge and technology.

"Um, hon? Are you sure we're in the right place? This doesn't look like a hospital at all." She subconsciously leaned a bit closer to the big blond Viking in the driver's seat. The place seemed to ooze an unsettling feeling of gloom and doom. When she opened her senses to _listen_ to the night, all she _heard_ was a weirdly muffled silence.

Sookie really hoped that Gail and Dr. Ludwig were innocent in everything that was going on, and in her gut she honestly thought they were, but at this point no one outside their group was above suspicion. Whereas in the past she would have screeched and screamed about their innocence and steadfastly refused to think logically about the situation, unfortunately times had changed and for her and her baby's sake, her clarity had drastically improved.

The vampire beside her had a little to do with it, she knew, but in the end any growing up or maturing that she'd done, she'd had to do on her own. As she glanced out the window at the creepy parking lot, she had to wonder how her life would have gone if Pam hadn't interfered so badly, if she'd just once told Eric that she'd called, that she'd even stopped by to see him.

Sevrin and Willa clearly heard Sookie ask the question and all three waited for Eric's reply because the area in no way resembled any kind of hospital they'd ever seen before.

Come on by to read the rest...or don't...either way, have a great one!

~Mer


	7. Chapter 36

**ATTENTION ATTENTION - READ ALL ABOUT IT! CHAPTER 36 IS UP!**

As I promised my fantastic readers on this site (see? I haven't forgotten you!), here's notice that an update is available on one of my other sites. I feel weird letting you guys know about updates this way, but so long as you sweet peeps want me to keep posting about updates in this format... :D (If you're lost or wondering WTF is going on, please see previous 'chapters' here for the whys and possibly maybe - ok, definitely -a mini-rant at some point...)

* * *

Here's a little excerpt if you want:

**"So what are you gonna name our little girl?" Willa plopped down on the sofa beside Sookie and immediately reached a hand toward her slightly even larger, to vampire eyes at least, abdomen before automatically stopping.**

**The dark-haired vampire had read somewhere recently that just because a woman happened to be pregnant didn't give anyone the right to automatically invade her personal space and start petting her belly as though it were a cuddly animal. The fact she sat approximately three inches away from her best friend wasn't included in the 'personal space' definition.**

**Dark green and rather firmer than most sofas to help Sookie with the complicated task of rising, the piece of furniture they sat on was new just like every other piece in the new den of the new house they all now suddenly inhabited. Although the house itself wasn't new – it had been built in the late '00s but never lived in – all furnishings, appliances, linens, pillows…even the items in the kitchen, were.**

**Sookie and, to a lesser extent, Willa were both still trying to catch their proverbial breath.**

**It turned out that when provoked by war, fury, or a simple sonogram of an endangered little girl baby, Sevrin was a breathtaking whirlwind of Class 5 intensity…**


	8. Chapter 37

**ATTENTION ATTENTION - READ ALL ABOUT IT! CHAPTER 37 IS UP!**

As I promised my fantastic readers on this site (see? I haven't forgotten you!), here's notice that an update is available on one of my other sites. I feel weird letting you guys know about updates this way, but so long as you sweet peeps want me to keep posting about updates in this format... :D (If you're lost or wondering WTF is going on, please see previous 'chapters' here for the whys and possibly maybe - ok, definitely -a mini-rant at some point...)

* * *

Here's a little excerpt if you want:

"We haven't really decided on any names yet," Sookie replied with a serene if slightly evasive smile. That she and Eric hadn't been able to really discuss the issue of names because of everything else going on wasn't disclosed…and neither was the fact that she'd been privately considering a couple names of her own.

Some things just needed to be decided by the couple involved.

According to what Dr. Ludwig had said, there wasn't much of a hurry yet, anyway, which was supremely aggravating on a whole new level. Sookie had given up on ever greeting her feet and ankles again unless she had her feet up, but at least some of the worst food-combo cravings seemed to have eased.

Mostly.

In direct contradiction to that thought, she quickly added "licorice", "canned mackerel", "culinary lavender", and "fresh jalapeno" to her list.

And "cinnamon dental floss".

Toilet paper definitely wasn't an issue, she thought wryly. For whatever reason – crossed lines of communication, indecision about preferred brands, or maybe just honest concern – the bathroom she shared with Eric contained eight 12-roll packs of the stuff. The upstairs bathroom closest to the general living areas? It had twelve 4-roll packs. Every possible American brand name of "sanitary tissue" was fully represented in her newest abode. The bathroom in the bedroom set aside for her to rest in while upstairs? Another six 4-packs.

Sookie had been astounded to discover that a fully furnished bedroom had been set aside for her use on the main floor of the house. Her part-Dae guards had explained to her she needed her own space where she could rest without being disturbed by the rest of the house. At least, she thought that's what they'd said.


End file.
